


Флюкса

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Parody, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: О вреде и пользе (зло)употребления алкогольных напитков.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Флюкса

Проснулась Гермиона на удивление легко и в прекрасном настроении. Шею щекотали волосы Рона, привычно сопевшего ей в ключицу, и она невольно умилилась тому, что он не остался вчера после мальчишника ночевать у Гарри на Гриммо, а нашёл в себе силы добраться домой. 

Будильник ещё не звонил, и можно было бы немного понежиться в постели, но точно не в столь долгожданный день свадьбы её лучших друзей, поэтому Гермиона всё же приоткрыла один глаз — второй категорически отказался подчиняться — и тихонько позвала:

— Рон, вставай.

Она нежно провела ладонью по его голове и легонько пощекотала за ухом.

— Пожалуйста, госпожа министр, не надо, — жалобно пробормотал он. — Клянусь бородой Мерлина, я на всё согласен.

Гермиона не удержалась от смешка и повторила попытку.

— Милый, просыпайся, — сказала она чуть громче.

Рон вздрогнул всем телом, шумно выдохнул, послав мурашки по её шее, поднял голову и с недоверием уточнил:

— Гермиона?

— А есть другие варианты? — хмыкнула она и шутливо потянула его за волосы. — С кем ещё вы могли проснуться в одной постели, мистер Уизли?

— А ты... нормально себя чувствуешь? — как-то невпопад спросил он вместо ответа.

Внимательно прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Гермиона честно призналась:

— Просто великолепно. 

Но в его взгляде было что-то странное, и она, с трудом открыв второй глаз, обеспокоенно нахмурилась. 

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Учитывая вчерашнее... — состроив самое ехидное выражение лица, на которое только был способен, Рон чуть отодвинулся, хитро прищурился и, подперев щёку ладонью, уставился на неё с каким-то нехорошим предвкушением.

— Вчерашнее? — робко переспросила Гермиона и принялась лихорадочно вспоминать.

С работы она ушла рано — уж точно раньше обычного, — чтобы помочь Рону и Невиллу с украшением дома на Гриммо для мальчишника. Они управились всего за несколько часов, и Гермиона уже собиралась в Нору к Джинни на тихие посиделки в пижамах, а ребята начали накрывать на стол, когда Невилл предложил ей на дорожку попробовать сок какой-то очередной экспериментальной разработки, по ходу дела столь вдохновенно нахваливая невероятный вкус и полезные свойства своего детища, что обидеть его отказом было решительно невозможно. В области селекции он считался признанным специалистом, успел вырастить множество новых, действительно выдающихся гибридов и пользовался большим уважением коллег по всему миру, поэтому Гермиона безропотно приняла бокал с соком и выпила его одним махом, чтобы побыстрее ускользнуть, а потом... потом ничего. Совсем ничего.

Может, лавры Невилла не были такими уж заслуженными? Как быстро она забыла о его сложных отношениях с зельеварением, а ведь сок магического растения — это почти зелье. Или у неё началась острая аллергическая реакция? Растерянно бросив беглый взгляд по сторонам, Гермиона убедилась, что она не в Мунго. Тем не менее место она не признала, значит, они всё же не у себя дома, но её это не сильно обеспокоило. Особняк Гарри был достаточно большим, а на Джинни периодически находил творческий зуд, и в результате она переделывала какое-нибудь помещение просто до неузнаваемости, благо, многие комнаты на площади Гриммо требовали серьёзного ремонта. В этот раз её явно потянуло на помпезную классику, хотя обычно она предпочитала мягкий уют.

— Невилл отравил меня своей… — Гермиона напряглась, припоминая название злосчастного гибрида, — Флюксогонией?

— Ну-у-у, — неуверенно протянул Рон. — Наверное, можно и так сказать. Хотя мы все потом её пили, но такая реакция была только у тебя.

— Аллергия? — она озвучила свои подозрения, практически перешедшие в уверенность. — В Мунго вы меня не повезли... сняли симптомы безоаром и оставили на Гриммо отлежаться?

— А ты не помнишь? 

— Что я должна помнить, если от этого проклятого сока мне стало плохо? — проворчала Гермиона с недовольством, села и, сунув руку под подушку, с некоторым облегчением нащупала там свою волшебную палочку. — И я, по всей видимости, отключилась, а затем обморок перешёл в сон. Чёрт, Джинни!

— Милая, ты только не волнуйся, но никакого обморока не было.

— Не было? Как это не было? — замерев, непонимающе переспросила она. Затем похолодела и добавила: — Мне что, стёрли память?

— Нет, просто, — Рон замялся, — эта Флюкса, как оказалось, алкогольная. Так что ты не теряла сознание, но зато решила принять самое активное участие в мальчишнике Гарри.

— Мальчишнике Гарри? — искренне удивилась Гермиона. — И что я делала на мальчишнике Гарри?

— Ты же ведь лучший друг Гарри, а мы не шовинизмы какие-нибудь.

— Шовинисты, — поправила она на автомате, решив, что это какой-то дурацкий и совершенно неуместный розыгрыш. — Ты его лучший друг.

— А вот и нет, ты, — заупрямился Рон. — Как раз потому, что мы не эти самые визты. Вчера ты была настолько убедительна, что все теперь с этим согласны.

— И что, сам Гарри тоже? — недовольно уточнила Гермиона, повысив голос. Затянувшаяся шутка совсем не казалась ей такой уж забавной.

— Однозначно, — тоскливо донеслось откуда-то справа. Гермиона с визгом подскочила, развернувшись в ту сторону, и вскинула волшебную палочку на изготовку.

— Гарри?!

— Да, это я.

Гермиона выдохнула и присмотрелась: он лежал на стоявшей у стены банкетке в окружении кучи подушек, за которыми его было почти не видно, и с чем-то вроде полотенца на лице. Похоже, кое-кто всё же злоупотребил огневиски.

— А теперь расскажите нормально, что вчера было, — потребовала вновь почувствовавшая относительную уверенность в себе Гермиона, скрутив волосы в пучок и воткнув в него волшебную палочку. Рон подсунул ей под спину пару подушек и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать по коленке, но упорно молчал и не смотрел в глаза, как будто чего-то боялся. У него были недостатки, но чрезмерная трусость в их число не входила, и она вновь забеспокоилась.

— Гарри? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Мальчишник, — ответил тот не слишком внятно. 

— Это я знаю, — недовольно фыркнула она. — Что случилось со мной?

— Проще сказать, чего с тобой не случилось.

— Это уже не смешно!

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри стащил с лица полотенце и сел.

— Похоже, что я шучу? — спросил он грустно. Его было не узнать: жутко опухшие и покрасневшие глаза превратились в узкие слезящиеся щёлочки. Гермиона ахнула.

— Что с тобой?

— Заклятие Конъюктивитус.

— Ты была весьма категорична насчёт соблюдения традиции, что жениху нельзя видеть невесту перед свадьбой, — раздался сонный голос с другой стороны. — И не вопи так — перебудишь весь дом.

— Джинни? И ты тут? — спросила Гермиона, повернув голову на звук и обнаружив лучшую подругу свернувшейся клубочком в одном из кресел, стоявших у туалетного столика в углу комнаты. Она робко уточнила: — Так что, Рон не шутил?

— Ни на вот столечко, — Джинни демонстративно показала микроскопический зазор между большим и указательным пальцами и неохотно села.

— Ладно, — Гермионе всё ещё не хотелось верить, но она всегда предпочитала встречаться с проблемами лицом к лицу, а не избегать их. — Ты-то тут как оказалась?

— Это была твоя идея, — открестилась та от ответственности.

— Ага, — тут же подтвердил Гарри. — Понимаешь, в какой-то момент у тебя случился острый приступ ностальгии по школьным временам в целом и нарушению правил вместе с ОД в частности. 

— А острая непереносимость любой несправедливости у тебя в принципе по жизни, так что после слов «бедняжка Джинни, как она там без меня на девичнике, я ведь подружка невесты» мы даже и спорить не стали, — подхватил Рон. — Помотало нас по стране знатно, но собрали больше половины. Из тех, кого мы сумели найти, никто отбиться не смог, и ты потащила нас в маггловский мир. Молодость вспоминать.

— И как же мы вспоминали молодость в маггловском мире? — скептически поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Красные семафоры.

— Светофоры, Ронни, — поправила Джинни. — Мерлиновы кальсоны, ты что, специально?

— Короче, мы перебегали дороги на красный, — внёс окончательную ясность Гарри. — Но тебе быстро наскучило, потому что мало кто оценил всю «прелесть запретного плода». Зато потом мы нагрянули в кондитерскую... — он мечтательно улыбнулся. 

— О да-а-а... — согласился Рон и зажмурился, очевидно вспоминая самые вкусные моменты.

— Мы заплатили за съеденное? — с нехорошим подозрением спросила Гермиона.

— Заплатили, — откуда-то снизу раздался новый и очень недовольный голос — из-под кровати вылез растрёпанный Драко Малфой.

— Ты?

— Я. Внёс свой вклад ради общего блага и укрепления репутации семьи, как вы изволили выразиться, госпожа министр.

— Не в том смысле, — помотала головой Гермиона. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ему не повезло натолкнуться на нашу компанию в «Дырявом котле», — пробормотал Гарри с внезапным сочувствием и, немного подумав, добавил: — Вчера в принципе много у кого был неудачный вечер. А про ночь я лучше промолчу.

— Вообще-то, я здесь живу, — вставил Малфой и задрал подбородок, но помятый вид свёл все его старания казаться важным на нет. Рон фыркнул, и тот, вероятно осознав тщетность своих попыток выглядеть внушительно, тихонько проковылял ко второму креслу и кулём упал в него.

— Я не хочу знать, что мы делали в «Дырявом котле», — решила Гермиона после краткого размышления. — С каких пор ты живёшь у Гарри? — полюбопытствовала она, с трудом сдержав улыбку при виде заспанной физиономии Малфоя и его торчавших во все стороны, как у панка, волос.

— Это мой дом. 

— Видишь ли, в какой-то момент нас стало слишком много, и на Гриммо попросту не нашлось подходящего помещения, — объяснил Гарри, — а Малфой был уже достаточно неадекватен... — он смутился и тут же исправился: — То есть, я хотел сказать, настолько любезен, что пригласил нас к себе. — И добавил, будто это был решающий аргумент: — Ты одобрила.

— А ты, дорогой, в качестве ответного жеста доброй воли пригласил его на нашу свадьбу, — вклинилась Джинни.

— И тоже с одобрения госпожи министра, так что возражения не принимаются.

— Постойте, не так быстро, — Гермиона схватилась за голову. — И что, Люциус с Нарциссой были не против толпы пьяных варваров?

— Посмотрел бы я на их возражения... — протянул Малфой. — Нет, им повезло: неделю назад отец увёз маму на отдых во Францию. — Он пристроил голову на подлокотнике и с завистью пробурчал: — Как чувствовал.

— Да, он у тебя хитрожопый засранец... — Рон, получивший острым локтем в бок — Гермиона не хотела скандала на свадьбе, а обиженный Малфой легко мог его устроить, — запнулся и с трудом перефразировал: — Эм... Весьма предусмотрительный волшебник.

— И почему сразу толпа варваров, — зевнула Джинни и бросила странный взгляд в сторону панорамного окна. — Сильно пострадал только парк.

— Мама давно собиралась там всё переделать, — Малфой великодушно махнул рукой. — Вот и повод появился.

Гермиона решительно убрала ладонь Рона со своей коленки, встала и подошла к окну. Некогда прекрасный и величественный парк сейчас больше походил на окрестности Хогвартса после финальной битвы, а рядом с разбитым фонтаном...

— Что. Это. Такое? — процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты про надпись? — уточнила Джинни с невинным видом. — Так поздравление же, разве не понятно?

— «Счастливой семейной жизни», да, это я вижу — читать пока не разучилась, — Гермиона из последних сил пыталась держаться спокойно. — Но почему оно выложено аврорами?

— Потому что ты очень быстрая, — философски пожал плечами Рон. — В любом состоянии.

— И знаешь кучу заклинаний, — спокойно добавил Гарри.

— Они хоть живы?

— Не уверен, но эти ребята сами виноваты, — влез Малфой.

— Ты популярно объяснила дежурной группе, что мы отмечаем очень важное событие, — подхватил Гарри. — Фактически знаковое для всего магического мира. Они не вняли и, вместо того чтобы уйти — или присоединиться, как им было щедро предложено, — вызвали подкрепление. Сами себе злобные буратины.

— А всё-таки красиво получилось, — мечтательно вздохнула Джинни и улыбнулась.

Гермиона невольно отметила, что получилось действительно красиво, и тут же одёрнула себя, не кивнув лишь большим усилием воли.

— Точно, — подтвердил Малфой. — Жалко, что с рисованием у тебя хуже, чем с каллиграфией, — он пригорюнился и почесал грудь.

— Это почему? — нахмурилась терзаемая смутными сомнениями Гермиона. — Я пыталась выложить для надписи рамочку из сердечек и амурчиков телами бывших одноклассников, но они расползались, и вышло криво?

— Если бы, — Малфой погрустнел ещё больше и застыл с выражением такой глубокой скорби на лице, что смутные сомнения превратились в уверенность. Гермиона обвела комнату беспомощным взглядом, мысленно умоляя всех богов, чтобы она просто испортила его любимый гобелен.

— Понимаешь, милая, — Рон встал с кровати, подошёл к ней и бережно приобнял в попытке успокоить. — В самый разгар празднования ты решила, что для увековечения нашей дружбы и в честь годовщины победы нам стоит сделать одинаковые татуировки. Вроде как у магглов есть такой обычай.

— Есть... у некоторых, — подтвердила Гермиона слабым голосом, но потом набралась смелости и спросила: — И мы сделали?

— Так как адреса специального заведения никто из нас не знал, время было уже позднее, а темой твоей научной работы были тёмные метки...

— Только не говори, что я поставила нам всем тёмные метки, — взмолилась Гермиона, чуть не плакавшая от стыда.

— Нет, — успокоил её Рон, но глаза при этом отвёл. Немного помолчав, он признался: — Модифицированную. И не всем.

— М-м-модифицированную?

— Ага, ты на коленке быстренько что-то посчитала и уверила нас в полной безопасности заклинания, — охотно просветила её Джинни.

— И вы поверили? — оторопела Гермиона.

— У тебя не бывает осечек, — пожал плечами Рон. — А вот насчёт художественной ценности сомнения были. Мы подумали, и ты решила, что тренироваться лучше на Малфое.

— Первый блин, как известно, комом, а его не жалко, — меланхолично заметил Гарри. — Малфой, покажи.

— Не буду, — упёрся тот. — Хватит с меня позора.

— Дело твоё, конечно, — не стал спорить Гарри. — Только не забывай, что ей и трезвой лучше не возражать.

— Знаю, — Малфой выразительно потёр челюсть (Гермиона невольно смутилась, вспомнив третий курс, на который он намекал), расстегнул мантию и обнажил свою тощую бледную грудь.

— Что это? — она даже подвисла на секунду, но её тут же захватил исследовательский азарт. — Дракон? Мантикора? Ктулху? Кошмар абстракциониста? — Затем Гермиона почесала затылок и признала: — Какой ужас...

— Ужас, — согласилась Джинни, остальные яростно закивали. — Но ты утверждала, что это дракон.

— А почему он такой... такой... — Гермиона помахала руками, пытаясь подобрать цензурное определение, — разноцветный?

— А это радужный дракон, — буркнул недовольный Малфой и запахнул мантию.

— Но таких не существует!

— У тебя несколько устаревшие сведения, — сказал Рон мягко и чуть крепче сжал её плечи. — Один идиот вчера от расстройства попытался использовать этот аргумент. Короче, зря он тогда рот раскрыл.

Малфой изобразил оскорблённую невинность, но промолчал.

У Гермионы в голове не укладывалось, что она могла сотворить целого дракона. Как?! Хоть бы это была временная трансфигурация.

— И где он сейчас? — она малодушно понадеялась, что тот уже исчез сам собой, благо, нигде в обозримом пространстве ничего похожего не наблюдалось.

— Где-то в глубинах парка. Отсыпается, — сообщил Малфой и задумался на несколько секунд. — Надо бы приказать эльфам доставить ему воды; надеюсь, у нас найдётся корыто подходящего размера, а то мне ещё дорог мой дом.

— Дракон что, тоже пил? — безнадёжно простонала Гермиона. Гарри и Рон только развели руками, а Джинни кивнула.

— Куда б он делся... — во взгляде Малфоя ей почудилось злорадство, неожиданно сменившееся жалостью. — С его внешностью и я бы запил по-чёрному, а вы, госпожа министр, были весьма категоричны на этот счёт: дракон тоже имеет право выпить.

— А что не так с внешностью? — устало вздохнула Гермиона.

Рон указал пальцем на грудь Малфоя:

— Идеальное сходство.

Она содрогнулась и твёрдо решила подумать об этой проблеме когда-нибудь потом.

— Ладно. Так что там с остальными татуировками? И не говорите мне, что я материализовала целый бестиарий! — В ту же секунду до Гермионы дошло: они ведь могли и правда не сказать, даже если она на самом деле это сделала. — Я ведь не материализовала целый бестиарий, отвечайте? — потребовала она тонким от напряжения голосом.

— Нет, не волнуйся так, — успокоил её Гарри. — Я должен был быть следующим, потому что «герой и всегда первым встречаю опасность», а любимому мужу ты хотела рисовать уже с полной уверенностью в результате, — он сделал эффектную паузу.

— Но тут как раз заявились авроры, благослови их Моргана, — закончила милосердная Джинни с широкой улыбкой.

Выдохнув с некоторым облегчением (изуродовать друзей и мужа ей помешали, а Малфоя и правда не жалко), Гермиона слегка обмякла в объятиях Рона и послала ему благодарный взгляд — поддержка ей сейчас была просто необходима, но тут в её голову просочилась здравая мысль. Она отстранилась и, уперев руки в бока, требовательно спросила:

— Что же вы меня не остановили? Пусть не сразу, но когда это перешло всякие границы?!

Её голос становился всё громче с каждым словом, и в нём явно слышались истерические нотки.

— Кажется, я уже говорил, что ты невероятно быстрая, крайне убедительная... — начал Рон спокойно.

— И знаю много заклинаний! — раздражённо перебила Гермиона, но весь её запал как-то разом иссяк, уступив место унынию.

— А ещё мы тебя слишком сильно уважали в тот момент, — смутился Гарри и принялся теребить полотенце. — Ты не подумай, мы тебя всегда уважаем, — быстро добавил он. — Рон, подтверди.

— Точно. А я вообще на всё согласен, что ты предлагаешь. Всегда, — внезапно признался тот и покраснел.

— Жалкий подкаблучник, — процедил Малфой, демонстративно отвернувшись.

— Завидуй молча, — на удивление добродушно посоветовал ему Рон.

Довольная Гермиона ласково ему улыбнулась и нашла в себе силы для решительных действий.

— Что бы там ни было, сейчас главное — свадьба, — не терпящим возражений тоном объявила она. — И первым делом мы нейтрализуем последствия Конъюктивитуса. У меня как раз есть нужная настойка. Акцио, сумочка.

Подойдя к Гарри, Гермиона забрала у него уже почти сухое полотенце и уточнила:

— Твои попытки самолечения ограничились компрессом с холодной водой?

— Ага, только почти не помогло, — он развёл руками.

— Ничего, всего пара капель — и будешь как новенький, если не лучше, — поймав прилетевшую к ней сумочку, она некоторое время порылась в её недрах, с довольным видом выудила флакон из тёмного стекла и встряхнула его пару раз. — Только полотенце надо намочить. 

Скептически посмотрев на шикарный ковёр, Гермиона решила не наглеть ещё больше и не применять Агуаменти.

— Малфой, где тут ванная? 

— Там, — он махнул рукой, показав направление. — Но я настоятельно не советую.

— Действительно, — неожиданно поддержал его Рон. — Не стоит тебе туда ходить... 

Но она не послушала и, нарочито закатив глаза, уверенно шагнула в нужную сторону. Открывая дверь ванной, Гермиона пребывала в твёрдой уверенности: ничто уже не заставит её удивиться, однако вскоре вынуждена была признать, что ошибалась. Несколько раз очень медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, она сумела не повысить голос.

— А это как прикажете понимать?

— Исполнители экзотических танцев, — мрачно ответил Малфой.

— Ладно русалка — всем иногда нужно разнообразие, — хоть и не представляю, что вы там могли под водой рассмотреть. Я даже могу в какой-то степени понять дельфина — странного даже мне периодически хочется, правда, не настолько странного... но кентавр?

Поймав откровенно ехидный взгляд в ответ на свою тираду, Гермиона нервно сглотнула и резко захлопнула дверь в ванную.

— Только попробуй сказать, что это была моя идея.

— Могу и помолчать, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Малфой.

— О нет! — Гермиона уставилась на него с ужасом и сжала виски пальцами. — Нет-нет-нет.

— Да ничего страшного на самом деле, — вклинился в её бормотание нарочито бодрый голос Гарри. — Гости заскучали, тебе вспомнился визит в Мулен Руж во время каникул во Франции. В Париж мы, понятно, не поехали, обошлись местным аналогом. Все были в восторге.

Действительно, помнится, на неё в своё время номер в бассейне произвёл неизгладимое впечатление, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что исполнявшая его артистка могла задерживать дыхание просто невероятно долго. Да и дельфин вместо змей — неожиданно разумный выбор, если учесть их явно неадекватное состояние. Гермиона немного приободрилась, но она привыкла идти до конца и поэтому не могла не спросить:

— А кентавр? 

— Это случайно вышло, — неожиданно заискивающе промычал Рон. — Кто ж знал, что ты в пьяном состоянии шуток не понимаешь и на полном серьёзе притащишь кентавра.

— И заставишь его танцевать, — поддакнул Гарри.

— Интересно, это законно? — риторически вопросила Гермиона с какой-то мрачной обречённостью. — Хотя о чём я вообще... там за авроров уже Азкабан светит, и былые заслуги не помогут.

— Думаю, вам, госпожа министр, бояться нечего, — хмыкнул Малфой беззаботно, а Гарри, Рон и Джинни согласно закивали.

— Хватить уже ёрничать, — устало попросила Гермиона, только сейчас осознавшая наконец масштаб катастрофы. — И издеваться, называя меня так.

Возможно, если Гарри за неё вступится, серьёзно, до открытого конфликта с Министерством... 

— Ну, ты же хотела стать министром магии, — сказал Рон неуверенно.

— Хотела... — кисло признала Гермиона. Надо же, они пытались сделать ей приятно. Только что теперь об этом. Некоторые желания не исполняются, и кресло министра теперь для неё из таких. Она попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Ну вот, — чему-то обрадовался Рон. — Мечты должны сбываться — это, между прочим, твои слова, — так что называем мы тебя согласно занимаемой должности.

— Что? — тупо переспросила Гермиона.

— Конечно, Кингсли поначалу пытался возражать, но в итоге признался, что давно мечтал отдохнуть, — заметил Гарри.

— Дайте угадаю. Я очень быстрая, убедительная и знаю много заклинаний? — предположила Гермиона, голова которой уже шла кругом.

— Ага, — ответили ей хором.

— Всё равно все авроры были уже здесь, — хмыкнул Малфой. — И не в состоянии сражаться.

— Опять же, Кеша, — добавил Рон.

— Кто? — не поняла Гермиона.

— Дракон, — пояснила Джинни со смешком.

— А та дурацкая статуя мне всё равно не нравилась, — радостно подвёл итог Гарри.

— Какая ещё статуя?

— Ну, которая в Атриуме стояла, — послушно объяснил он. — В честь победы над Волдемортом.

— Что, и статую тоже я? — Гермиона начала истерически хихикать.

— Нет, это Кеша, — поспешно вставил Рон. Он сказал это точно таким же тоном, каким в школе обещал сделать домашнее задание.

— Я захватила власть в магической Англии? — она поняла, что ещё немного — и у неё начнётся самая настоящая истерика. — По пьяни?!

— Типа того, — откровенно расхохотался Гарри.

Гермиона зажмурилась и принялась мысленно считать до ста. Не помогло. Открыв глаза, она попыталась сосредоточенно думать о том, что же теперь со всем этим делать и получится ли выдать произошедшее за шутку. Смотреть кому-нибудь в глаза было нестерпимо стыдно, даже Малфою, поэтому Гермиона рассеянно скользила взглядом по комнате, пока не наткнулась на пузатый кувшинчик, в окружении бокалов стоявший на столике между креслами. В горле мгновенно пересохло. Логично рассудив, что всё алкогольное было выпито ещё вчера, она несколькими быстрыми движениями палочки трансфигурировала один из бокалов в приличных размеров стакан, налила туда жидкости из кувшина и, предварительно принюхавшись и не обнаружив запаха спирта, в два глотка осушила весь стакан. Вкус показался странно знакомым.

* * *

— О нет! Это же Флюкса! — вскричал Рон, но было уже слишком поздно. — Вчера именно с неё всё и началось!

— Кто-нибудь, отберите у неё палочку! — истерически взвизгнул Малфой.

— Поздно... — мрачно констатировала Джинни.

Гермиона широко и беззаботно улыбнулась. 

Рон похлопал Гарри по плечу и сочувственно пробормотал:

— Крепись, друг, — а затем предложил, немного подумав: — Я помогу прятать тело Невилла, если хочешь.

— Заманчивое предложение, — вздохнул Гарри. — По крайней мере, о нашей с Джинни свадьбе сложат легенды.


End file.
